More Than This
by ClaireR5er
Summary: Jeff est seul pour le bal et désespérément amoureux. est-ce qu'une chanson pourrait changer ça ? OS NIff


**C'est ma première fanfic donc soyez compréhensif pleeeeease Enjoy !**

Jeff était assis à une table au fond du gymnase écoutant distraitement deux de ses amies discuter de choses et d'autres tout en regardant son meilleur ami dansait avec son crétin de cavalier…

Vous êtes perdus ? Je vous explique : notre cher Jeffrey ici présent est follement amoureux de son meilleur ami Nicholas, dit Nick, qui a lui-même un petit ami qui n'est autre que Luckas le quaterback de l'équipe de foot. Le blond ne peut absolument pas supporter le jeune sportif, ce qui n'est pas du tout réciproque et chagrine un peu Luckas. En ce jour si important qu'est le bal de promo, Nick est venu avec son petit ami tandis que Jeff n'ayant pas de cavalier a décidé de venir avec Mercedes et Quinn, seules elles aussi. Les New Directions ont été réquisitionnés par le principal pour assurer l'ambiance sonore de la soirée.  
Maintenant que vous voyez le contexte, je vais arrêter de parler comme la reine d'Angleterre parce que je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi je fais ça.

« Jeffy arrête de fusiller Luckas du regard et ramène ton joli petit cul sur scène, c'est ton tour de chanter » lui chuchota Rachel à l'oreille qui venait de finir. Le grand blond jeta un dernier coup d'œil au magnifique brun qui lui servait de meilleur ami et se dirigea vers la scène.  
Une fois installé devant son micro, il fit signe aux musiciens qui commencèrent à jouer

_I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, cause you are everything I see,  
I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around,_

_And as I walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,  
Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,_

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just wont feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this

Nick tourna rapidement la tête pour regarder son meilleur ami chanter mais se rendit vite compte que le regard de Jeff ne le quittait pas une seule seconde. Le blond avait l'air triste mais aussi en colère et chanter avec tellement d'émotion que le brun en fut touché.

_If I'm louder, would you see me?  
Would you lay down  
In my arms and rescue me?  
Cause we are the same  
You save me,  
When you leave its gone again,_

_And when I see you on the street,  
In his arms, I get weak,  
My body fails, I'm on my knees,  
Prayin',_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just wont feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_Ive never had the words to say,  
But now I'm askin' you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms,  
And as you close your eyes tonight,  
I pray that you will see the light,  
That's shining from the stars above,_

_(And I say)_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just wont feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this,_

_When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

Nick se surprit à espérer que Jeff lui dédiait cette chanson qui l'aimait aussi et que…_ attend quoi ?_ pensa le brun _comment ça "aussi" ?_

_When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this_

Une fois la chanson finie, le blond le regarda une dernière fois avant de courir hors de la salle. Le brun fit un mouvement pour le rejoindre mais se rappela qu'il était là avec son petit ami. Il se tourna vers lui avec un regard désolé.

« Vas y, je sais que tu l'aimes »  
« Mais non c'est juste que… »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends il est fait pour toi »  
« Merci. Amis ? »  
« Toujours » répondit Luckas en souriant

Nick lui embrassa la joue avant de courir à la suite du beau blond. Il le trouva appuyé contre les casiers, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Le petit s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Shhhh, Jeff calme toi »  
« Je suis désolé »  
« Mais pourquoi ? »  
« Pour avoir chanter ça. Te voir danser avec Luckas ça m'a fait craquer. Mais je sais que jamais tu pourras m'aimer comme ça parce que t'es genre parfait et que je suis juste moi, un geek tout maigre avec ses cheveux blonds trop brillants et ses jambes gigantesques et maintenant tu vas plus jamais vouloir me parler et tu vas me détester et… »  
« Jeffrey Riker Sterling ! Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite »  
« Quoi ? »  
« De te dévaloriser comme ça ! Tu es magnifique, tes cheveux sont aussi doux que de la soie et tes jambes… Argh tes jambes ! T'imagine même pas l'effet qu'elles me font. Donc si il y a quelqu'un de parfait ici c'est bien toi. Et puis je ne pourrais JAMAIS te détester »  
« Mais alors tu… »  
« Je t'aime »  
« Mais… Et Luckas ? »  
« Il savait avant moi que j'étais amoureux de toi »  
« Je devrais le remercier plus tard alors »  
« Pourquoi 'plus tard' ? »  
« Parce que pour l'instant je prévois d'embrasser mon petit ami »  
« Quel chanceux dis donc »  
« Non c'est moi qui suis chanceux : il est parfait »

Sur ce, Jeff se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Nick. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, amoureusement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Le brun attacha ses bras autour du cou du plus grand, ses mains emmêlées dans les mèches blondes pendant que l'autre rapprochait leurs corps en collant leurs hanches.  
Au bout d'un moment, Nick finit par se reculer pantelant.

« On devrait peut être retourner au bal voir qui a été élue reine »  
« Oui tu as raison »

Ils rentrèrent dans le gymnase main dans la main et se dirigèrent vers Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes et Luckas qui les attendaient, assis autour d'une table. Ils baissèrent leurs yeux sur les mains entrelacées des deux garçons et sourirent.

« Pas trop tôt dis donc »  
« Ouais on n'attendait que ça »  
« Rooh ça va hein, faut pas exagérer non plus. Luckas t'es sur que ça ne te dérange pas ? »  
« Oui bien sur n'importe qui pourrait voir que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre »

Le principal s'avança sur la scène et ouvrit l'enveloppe contenant les résultats du vote

« Celle que vous avez élue comme reine cette année est… Quinn Fabray ! »  
« félicitations Quinnie ! » S'écria Jeff

Quinn avait l'air complètement abasourdie. Une fois remise du choc, elle alla récupérer sa couronne et ouvrit la dernière danse avec Luckas.

« Accepterais-tu de danser avec moi ? » demanda Jeff  
« Aves plaisir » répondit Nick

Ils se mirent **sur** le bord de la piste et dansèrent un slow. A la fin de la chanson, le blond se pencha, embrassa son petit ami et lui murmura à l'oreille

« Je t'aime aussi »

**Voili voilou c'était moi tentant d'écrire quelque chose… Mouais c'est pas une réussite. Mais quand même dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez ça fait toujours plaisir  
Claire**


End file.
